Vector Manipulation
Power to redirect matter and energy either through direct or indirect contact. A sub power of Physics Manipulation, variation of Telekinesis. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Redirection * Refraction Manipulation Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object (matter or energy) to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing velocity. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, as having a vector quantity of "zero" still counts as a vector. Since virtually everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. Applications * Absolute Constant Velocity * Absolute Defense * Deflection * Dimensional Travel by bending the dimensional barriers. * Enhanced Regeneration by redirecting life energy into the body. * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength ** Tactile Telekinesis * Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Gravity Manipulation * Heat Transferal by redirecting heat energy. * Inertia Negation * Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Neural Impulse Manipulation * Power Reflection * Sound Manipulation * Targeting * Velocity Manipulation * Vibration Emission * Wind Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. ** Razor Wind Associations * Absolute Strength * Illusion Manipulation by warping photons and water molecules. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Subatomic Manipulation by controlling the motion of atoms and molecules, this may require intense mastery to overcome the complexity. ** Atomic Manipulation ** Elemental Transmutation ** Molecular Manipulation * Telekinesis if vector manipulation does not require physical contact. Limitations * May require physical contact. * May be limited to affecting only matter or energy. * Attacks of/from a different dimension (i.e. Spatial Slicing and Teleportation) may bypass the "Ultimate Defense" unless the user can manipulate vectors of different dimensions as well. * Conceptual Attacks that forgoes vector movement can bypass defense. * If the user's ability is automatic and set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * Telekinetics of a higher level than the user may have their powers bypass the "Ultimate Defense" allowing them to attack the user. * If the user's version of this power is calculation-based, Enhanced Intelligence may be required. * Users may be limited to controlling the vectors of one situation, and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for an attack. Known Users * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index/''A Certain Scientific Railgun'') * Midnight (Fairy Tail) * Kuma (One Piece) * Sale and Kraftwerk (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) * Vector (Marvel Comics) * Deep Snow (Rave Master) * Medusa (Soul Eater) Gallery File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator using vectors to compress wind to create plasma. File:Accelerator Awakens.jpg|When Accelerator awakens, he can manipulate vectors without physical contact via imaginary vectors. File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) deflecting an air blade with his paw pad. File:Vector arrow.jpg|Medusa using her Vector Arrow that can pierce and cut her targets File:Vector_plate.jpg|Medusa using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force. File:Img.png|Medusa using her arrows to boost the vector of her kick. Midnight using Reflector.png|Midnight (Fairy Tail) deflecting Erza's swords. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers